


It Started with an Egg

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix Eligable, Gen, Q gets a Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: In which a suspiciously shaped egg they acquired from a mission turns out to have an impossible creature inside.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	It Started with an Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/gifts), [SaberK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/gifts).



> two collab prompts in one! Merlin visits Q branch + Q or someone else accidentally adopting (or becoming adopted by) a dragon and learning how to make that work with their job at MI6

Courtney had warned them. She’d said she didn’t know what kind of animal that egg belonged to. She’d said it couldn’t be dangerous. But M had ordered them to construct a rough incubator and wait for it to hatch. 

Q set up a live feed to keep an eye on the large teardrop shaped egg. He had an inkling that this would be something more than they expected and he wanted record of it. 

His feed suddenly frizzed out at 4:07 on Sunday morning. At first he didn’t notice, he was trying to read a white paper on a new application for nanotech, but when he did he ran down to the lab immediately.

The sight that greeted him made him stop short in the doorway. First, there was a stranger in the lab. No, wait. Not a stranger. His Uncle Merlin. Second, on the table the egg lay in shards. Third, the creature which had hatched was purple and had wings. 

“Merlin?” Q asked in his best quartermaster voice. “What’s going on?”

The man turned and Q was shocked to see he had been crying. Though the huge smile splitting his face made it clear the cause was not sorrow. Merlin dashed away some of his tears. “Hey Q. Where’d you find the dragon?”

* * *

Q learned many things that morning. He wasn’t sure which was the most world shattering. Perhaps the one at the root of them, which was that magic is real. It is dying out in humans, but it exists and is very real. His Uncle Merlin was actually chock full of magic. And had been gifted/cursed with an incredibly long life span. He hadn’t said how long for sure though. Q was good enough at reading people to know when not to probe deeper. 

Related to that, dragons exist. Again, very rare and they can only be hatched by a dragonlord. Of which Merlin was one of the last. Evidently he’d felt the dragon as soon as they brought it back to England and he’d been waiting for the right time to sneak in and hatch it. 

And it would be simple if Merlin would then take the dragon elsewhere. Q could say that the egg had been a hoax and was empty. Sweep up the shell and forget about it. But the dragon had other ideas. 

“It seems Elektra has adopted you,” Merlin laughed. 

“What?” Q asked. “Adopted?”

The small purple dragon sitting on the table between them chirped in agreement. 

“Just think of it like another cat.”

* * *

He tried to hide the dragon in his private office. Get his older cat to look after it. Which worked, until it learned to fly. Astonishingly early too. Then the secret was out. The quartermaster had a miniature dragon. 

For the most part, it perched on his shoulder, tail wrapped around Q’s neck for balance. It was lighter than his biggest winter scarf so he really didn’t mind too much. He just had to be careful not to turn too fast or lean over too suddenly. But those were easy enough adjustments. 

It was the people that were the issue. They cooed over the dragon and kept distracting Q from his work. Or they didn’t even have the common decency to look him in the eye anymore when speaking, preferring to stare at the dragon instead. More and more, Q decided to work in his private office. 

* * *

It started breathing fire after a year. By now, Six was used to the scaled beast. It padded about behind Q most days, too large now to sit on his shoulder. Though it still settled on his lap like a slightly large cat when he was at his desk. And it was intelligent enough to stay out of the way when a mission was going to hell. 

But the fire was an issue. Merlin came to MI6 - invited this time - to look at the dragon. “Oh yes, she’ll control it soon enough,” he said. “But try to keep flammables away for a while. Some times she’ll just sneeze and sparks will fly.”

Q moved Elektra into one of the R&D labs that day. Better safe than sorry. One of the minions also build a small robotic fire extinguisher to follow the dragon around just in case. 

* * *

Elektra stayed a small dragon, only growing to twice the size of an average cat. And she enjoyed staying in Q branch. She was delighted when minions built rigs for her to fly with, often carrying cameras but occasionally gas canisters too. And she especially adored when they would set up targets for her in the largest lab to hit with her jets of flame. 

But her favourite spot was always right behind Q. She had a special stool now for her to curl up on in the front of the room and watch the proceedings. She was Q’s extra set of eyes. And when his hearing started to go after an unplanned explosion in the lab, she developed a warning chirp he could still hear to give him a warning of approaching agents.

And when Q finally retired, he brought her up north. Forgoing most of his electronics, he lived with his Uncle Merlin on Skye, caring for Elektra and the four other wild dragons still left in the world. 


End file.
